


Alex Sees Luke

by KenziRobinWrites



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1995, First Love, M/M, Sunset Curve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenziRobinWrites/pseuds/KenziRobinWrites
Summary: Alex and Luke in 1990's when they started the band, and when Alex starts to realize he might have feelings
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 35





	1. Gay Panic Part 1

Everyone knows that in-band romances are doomed. Their end has brought about the demise of more than a few bands. If we got together and broke up, neither of us could leave Sunset Curve. It was everything to us. We were family, the only family most of us had. With all of those reasons in mind, I steeled myself against my budding feelings. This turned out to be a mistake, because they just kept growing.

The first time I saw him, he’d been onstage. An open mic, and he sang out a beautiful song he’d written himself. Bobby and I were going on next, and we looked at each other in awe. This was who we’d been looking for, a frontman for the band we wanted to create. Two weeks later, Reggie had joined us too and we were officially Sunset Curve. That was when I realized that Luke being that cute was going to be a problem for me. He distracted me constantly in rehearsal. How did his eyes seem to permanently say “I love you”? His smile was infectious, and there were many days I found myself daydreaming about those lips.

One day I missed my cue twice in a row because I’d just kept looking at him.

“What’s going on, dude?” Luke asked me.

“Just distracted today,” I told him, glad that I was in a band of oblivious guys who had no idea how hard I was crushing.

Bobby told me, “Well we can’t get anything done like this.”

Luke offered up one of his thousand watt smiles. “I have an idea.”

I weakly gave a wave to Reggie and Bobby as Luke pulled me from the garage. We got all the way to the beach before I asked him what we were doing. Anyone else would have gotten an earful much earlier, but I didn’t want him to stop holding my hand. Maybe he only didn’t let go because I was holding on so tightly.

When we arrived at the beach it was packed with people. It was LA, after all. Luke pulled me to a small cliff, which had a spot out of sight from the trail on it. He sat us down on some rocks and just looked out.

“So, what are we doing here?” I asked.

He graced me with another one of his smiles. Were they unlimited? I couldn’t imagine having that much pure joy stored up inside me, just waiting to be shared. Really, I was just glad he wanted to share that joy with me.

“We’re relaxing. Getting out of out heads.”

“Okay?”

“Just look out at the ocean, man. Nothing can touch us out here. So whatever’s got you distracted, out here you won’t hear it.”

He seemed so excited that I didn’t want to tell him that it wouldn’t work. Not when Luke himself was my distraction.

He sang a little bit of one of my favorite songs of ours, leaving the end dangling and looking at me expectantly. I sang back to him and he let out a whoop of joy.

“That’s what I’m talking about! Alex, it’s all about the music. We can’t let anything get in the way of that.”

He was so close to me then, as close as he was to Reggie when they shared a mic. It was intoxicating. Or, he was. That rush went to my head and I said something I couldn’t believe came out of my mouth.

“I don’t think you’d be getting in our music’s way,” I told him.

And the next few seconds were so long I wasn’t sure if time had stopped or not. They only thing I knew was that I had just admitted my feelings. Maybe Luke was oblivious a lot of the time, but he couldn’t have missed my tone, the look in my eyes, or the words that I stupidly just said to him. I told him he was my distraction. And he just looked at me, shocked.Okay. I could handle that.

Nope, could not. He just kept saying nothing, and it kept being terrifying.

And then, finally, “You really think we could do this without it hurting the band?”

I could barely believe what I was hearing, but he really was saying it. He’d thought about it too.

I immediately replied, “The band comes first.”

“The band comes first,” he repeated.

And then he took a step forward and kissed me.


	2. The Band Finds Out

Two weeks in and it still didn’t feel real. We’d decided not to tell the band, so most of our relationship happened in secret, or within stolen glances during songs. Sometimes I’d even dream about us singing together.   
We sat alone in the studio, having purposely gotten there early. It meant Luke could lay on the couch with his head on my lap and we didn’t have to be weird about it. Luke wasn’t even out as pan to the band. This was was just easier. Still, it felt wrong to be hiding something that felt so right. I just wasn’t sure Luke felt the same way. Coming out hadn’t been easy for me, so I could understand not wanting to. Especially when most people don’t even know what being pansexual means. So I didn’t push him, I didn’t try to define what we were. I was just happy that we were together, and I would be content with whatever ended up happening.   
So I was definitely surprised when Luke sat up abruptly and turned to me.  
“We need to tell the guys,” he said.  
I just looked at him blankly. Where was this coming from?  
“They’re our family, Alex, they’ll be happy for us.”  
It sunk in, and a smile spread across my face so big it kind of hurt a little bit. But then I got anxious, as I do, and I had to check.  
“You’re sure you’re okay with coming out?” I asked him.  
He nodded. “Maybe not to the whole world yet, but to our little world? Definitely.”  
Our little world. We really were. This band was something special, it was practically palpable. Of course we had to tell them.  
“Plus,” Luke added, “Then we can play the song I wrote about you.”  
“You wrote a song about me?” I asked quietly. The idea that he would even consider doing that would live in my mind rent free for months.   
Luke grinned. He hopped up and grabbed his guitar. He only got a couple of chords in before Bobby and Reggie walked into the studio with smoothies.  
“Got a new song?” Bobby asked excitedly.  
Luke’s face got red, which was unusual. Reggie looked at me questioningly, but I avoided eye contact. Luke swung his guitar so it rested on his back.   
“What’s going on?” Reggie asked.  
He wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he did know us well. Clearly something was up with Luke. When did he not want to play music? I’m always anxious, so it’s hard to tell when it’s about something specific.   
Luke took a deep breath and announced in a very important voice, “Alex and I are dating.”  
He held his arms out in presentation, and he had that huge smile that made my knees go weak.   
Reggie and Bobby didn’t say anything. I stood next to Luke, who dropped his arms. Our hands just kind of gravitated together as we watched them look at us, then each other, and back to us.   
“Well?” I asked, not being able to handle this at all.  
“We know,” Bobby said with a laugh.  
“What?” I asked, my voice getting impossibly high for a moment.  
Reggie laughed. “Of course we know! You guys are super obvious.”  
Luke glared, but then he looked back at me apologetically. It didn’t matter if they’d known, I’d never really wanted to hide it.  
“Do you think you could play me that song now?” I asked.  
He slung his guitar back in front of him and began to play.


End file.
